Caught
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Kenichi runs into Shigure while fleeing the cliff diving test. MA


**…** **Caught…**

Kenichi staggered through the foliage before finally coming to rest against a tree. Training at Furinji Island during what was called a 'vacation' by his masters was one thing, but it was an entirely different matter to be forced to cliff-dive into the ocean without even knowing how to swim. That was why he made his escape the moment the opportunity presented itself. The masters would not be happy about this and were no doubt looking for him – he could only imagine Apachai's concerned rampage leveling over half of the island's wilderness trying to find him – but cliff-diving was just too terrifying.

"Haven't they ever heard of doing things one step at a time?" he murmured to himself. Exhaling, he brushed the beads of perspiration from his brow, and in spite of his desperate situation, he smiled. "Well, at least there are a lot of plants here." He knelt down and inspected a cluster of flowers. His smile became more affectionate, as he had an appreciation and respect for the flora of the world.

He would've liked to watch some more of the plant life, but he couldn't linger. Surely, his brutish masters would be hard on his heels, ready to grab him by his short hairs and drag him back to the cliff. Already, he could see the terrifying, demonic images of Sakaki, Akisame, and Ma forcing him to the edge of the cliff with wicked, flaming tridents; behind them, bellowing with evil laughter and fire, Hayato towered like an ogre out of anyone's worst nightmare. " ** _Time to take the final plunge, Ken-chan!_** " he roared before slamming his fist on the floor and creating a fissure in the cliff that stole the ground out from beneath Kenichi's feet. With a pitiful scream, he plummeted into the lake of boiling lava.

" _NOOO~!_ " Kenichi howled, his feet flying as fast as they could to escape the nightmare. All that running while Akisame dragged behind him on a tire really improved the speed of his tactical retreats, but he was sure that his masters could catch him even with him at his best and them at their worst. Twigs and rocks pricked his bare soles, but he paid it no mind. Maybe if he made it to the other end of the island, burrowed into the earth, he could perhaps evade his masters until they grew bored with looking and abandoned him on the island. A life of solitude, but at least he'd be alive.

Running water; he could hear it just a bit further ahead. At least he could stop and get something to drink before continuing his mad escape from the Ryouzanpaku masters. He'd hate to be caught dehydrated. They'd probably suggest a nice dip in the ocean after a hundred-foot jump.

Thinking of keeping his body functioning, Kenichi hurried through the brush, trying his best not to leave too obvious of a trail for his masters to follow. In no time at all, he came to the bank of a clear, fast-moving stream. At once, he went to the water's edge, scooped up a handful to drink, and gulped in all down. He sighed gratefully afterward. What a relief it was to have some source of sustenance, though that relief faded when he recounted his situation of life on the lam for the next two days. Either way, even if he did make it and the masters took him home in the only boat on the island, they'd surely make up training for his cowardice.

Well, at least there wasn't a possibility of cliff diving at the dojo, and the fact that he couldn't swim could be kept a secret a while longer. Though he didn't want to come off as intimidating, a lot of bullies out there wouldn't take him seriously if they found out he couldn't swim; if Miu knew, not only would Kenichi be humiliated, he was sure that that alien bastard Niijima could buy this intel off of her with a chocolate parfait, which would end in the entire school finding out about Kenichi's weakness through the school newspaper.

Kenichi cringed at the thought. That was why he could not get caught by his masters. He'd stick near this freshwater stream, but he was aware that his masters would be patrolling this source of water, expecting him to a source of nourishment during his cowardly stakeout.

He was about to shift into a primal survival mode when something caught his attention. He perked up and looked around. It wasn't so much as a sound, but a sixth sense to alert him to some disturbance to his left, just around the river bend where a collection of white boulders congregated on either side of the water. Drifting higher than the huge rocks was the white smoke of a small, controlled fire. It was then that Kenichi noticed the inviting scent of cooking fish, and he was suddenly aware of how hungry he was.

It would be better not to start his two-day life as a burrower on an empty stomach. Either he could try coaxing the cook to let him in on the meal, or – if no one was around – he could steal a bit and squirrel away with it.

Carefully, after crossing the stream at a narrower point, he crept on his hands and knees towards the rising smoke. Who out here would be cooking? Kenichi recalled the Elder bragging about discovering this island himself, so it was unlikely that it was some other traveler. Reaching the top of one boulder, Kenichi peered out slowly and saw just who it was sitting in front of the roasting fish. What he saw, however, pitched him off balance, and he fell back with a vicious nosebleed.

One could assume that he'd been struck by a faster-than-lightning punch, but that was not the case. What he had seen made his blood surge to his face for an intense blush; the surge was too quick and too plentiful, resulting in the nosebleed he now had.

It was none other than the weapons master, Kosaka Shigure. Her bountiful catch of the day was speared and charring over the fire. But that was not what struck Kenichi like a train; it was how she chose to pass the time. Her back against the trunk of a tree, she splayed her legs open, pushing aside the crotch of her fundoshi, and allowed her fingers to dance against her sex. She seemed idle and distant while doing it, but there wasn't really a time that Kenichi could recall when she looked passionate about anything, even when she was up to no good and teasing him in her hurtful, dry way.

Being a master, Shigure knew Kenichi was there before his head even popped up over the boulder, but having been so enthralled – though she didn't look it – she hadn't the passion to steal her fingers away from her heat in time. The startled yelp of her disciple brought her down from her pleasured high, postponing her orgasm until she found some alone time again.

She did not act like a woman who was just caught in such a shameful position. Straightening out her garments and getting to her feet without so much as a stumble, she strolled around the boulder to catch her disciple sprawled out on the riverbank, dead-eyed and bloodied-nosed, but nonetheless smiling. Shigure did not immediately try to wake him from his trance, instead taking a moment to observe him. He'd been running, that was for sure, but it wasn't part of his training, or else Akisame would've holstered his waist with a vine to carry around some deadwood or something behind him. It was a pretty good guess that he had fled the masters.

This was exactly why Shigure was always handy with her ball and chain during his regular exercises…

Instead of patting him awake, the maiden of weapons bent down, grabbed his sleeve, and dragged him to the water's edge. "Wake up… Kenichi…" Without a moment's hesitation, she dunked his head into the river.

Kenichi instantly woke up from his stupor and floundered like a fish. Shigure took a casual step back as the boy pulled himself out of the water, shrieking, "I'm drowning!" It took him a moment to realize that was not the case. Blinking, he looked up and found himself in the shadow of Shigure.

"You… passed out…" she told him, answering the question apparent in his eyes.

"I-I did?" Kenichi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. The sudden shock that had him fall on the ground caused some memory loss, but he could recall that whatever his glimpsed had him seeing heaven. Vague, he thought, and random; what out here could possibly be comparable to a land of angels? Shigure pivoted, and Kenichi had a guess while ogling her shapely backside, exposed by the revealing loincloth she wore! He sure was glad that his only female teacher was also very immodest when it came to clothing!

Shigure had approached her roasting fire, but stopped to look back at Kenichi; the boy immediately sat properly, not wanting to be caught eyeing her with the perversion of Kensei. "There's fish." She dully pointed. "If you're hungry… you can have some…"

Laughing with excitement and appreciation, Kenichi jumped to his feet and sped past Shigure with arms flailing joyously over his head. "Thank you, Shigure-san!" he hollered, lunging at the first cooked fish to consume it, bones and all. Rare was the time his masters were kind to him, and he wouldn't squander this opportunity. If he wasn't so famished, he would've questioned her kindness and wonder why she'd so generously offer her catch to him; for all he knew, they were poisoned, and this was one of her bizarre tests to teach him to resist the bait.

This was no such exercise, thankfully, and Kenichi ate much more than his fair share before Shigure even had the chance to join him. It didn't particularly matter to her that she had only one fish; she wasn't that hungry anyway, not after having her self-inflicted orgasm interrupted. Whether or not Kenichi remembered what he saw, she didn't care; it would only concern her if he blabbered to Kensei the splendors of what he had witnessed.

"Why were you running?" she asked after consuming half of her trout. "Was it… training?"

Kenichi wolfed down the remains of his current fish before sighing in satisfaction. He then looked at Shigure and nodded. "Yeah, they wanted me to jump off that cliff, and threatened to make me train for two solid days if I didn't! I'd do it, but I don't know how to swim. I never learned how to, and the book I bought wasn't much help…!"

"Is that so? I could teach you…" Shigure munched on her fish. "It's simple. Do you want to learn…?"

Kenichi blinked. Training in any way with Shigure had always proven to be a hazard to his health and mental state, and he wasn't sure he'd want to take her advice. It wasn't left up to him in the end, though; rarely getting the opportunity to play the role of his teacher, Shigure discarded her finished fish and urged Kenichi to his feet.

"Get undressed," she told him flatly.

Of course, the order was misinterpreted, and Kenichi held onto his gi defensively. His cheeks blushed. "Sh-Shigure-san, I can't do that," he gushed.

Her sword was not far from where she was standing. She'd have it unsheathed and slashing before Kenichi could wheel around to try to make a run for it. "Would you like me to… cut off your clothes? I will teach you how… to swim…"

 _She just wants me in my swim trunks!_ Kenichi realized, which was a relief. Something altered him about nudity and immodesty; he couldn't think of what it was, but it felt like a memory that was knocked from him – when he hit the back of his head and passed out – but left lingering warnings.

After shedding down to his trunks, Shigure led him into a shallow part of the stream. She briefly explained to him the current of the water and how he should move with it, or the current would turn on him. Not much longer after that, she had him in the water and was teaching him how to swim. He got the hang of it rather quickly, starting off with a dog paddle before learning how to do freestyle swimming and proper breathing. He would've never believed that he'd learn to swim so quickly, but it must've been because of his training that he was able to do things that once scared him.

"It's simple," Shigure told him, watching him from the shore as he practiced turning his head over his shoulder to breathe. "I was taught to swim like… this, too."

Kenichi paused from his training to gawk at her. He wasn't sure if he was seeing her right; the glare of the sunlight at her back silhouetted her form and made it difficult to see, but he was almost certain that Shigure, the emotionless maiden of Ryouzanpaku, was smiling. Even if it was just a trick of the light, Kenichi could not help blushing from just the mental image of how beautiful her smile was.

"Now that you've learned how to swim," Shigure started, "you'll have no problem, right?"

Kenichi froze with a dumbfounded smile. The current drifted him slightly. At once, he was standing up and moving his arms up and down frantically like an excited child. " _No! I'm not ready! This is too much, too soon!_ "

His theatrics were over the top, but Shigure wasn't daunted. She had an idea of what to do, and he surely wouldn't object. "You just need… to be calm." She stepped towards him.

"Be calm?! How am I supposed to be calm when you and everyone else want to throw me off of a cliff?!" He would've continued his rambling if Shigure hadn't tugged him out of the water by his arm. Staggering, he joined her on the shore and was shoved up against the nearest tree. He thought for a second that he'd be tied up and left for Sakaki or Akisame to find, but what happened in actuality was much more shocking.

Shigure had hooked both of her thumbs in the elastic band of his swim trunks and sunk them down to his mid-thighs before he could react. In that one deft move, she had brought out his cock for her observation. The water had been very cold, so it certainly wasn't doing him any favors; luckily, Shigure did not point out his diminutive size when she glanced down at it.

" _What are you doing, Shigure-san?!_ " Kenichi screeched, making an effort to hide himself behind his hands – an effort that was easily foiled when Shigure pushed his hands back.

Her dreary, violet eyes looked directly into his. "You need to be calm… if you want to jump. I'll… help…" Without anymore said, she sank down to her knees, still keeping his hands pinned to his side, and leveled out with his cock. Truthfully, she was no expert in this sort of thing – and his was honestly one of the first she'd encountered so intimately – but she was also not one to be looked down upon or intimidated; more than that, she knew that this was the easiest process to calm a man down and get him to agree to the stupidest of things. He'd be dancing in a fire pit on her command when she was through with him.

Some blood had already defied Kenichi's attitude to start pumping into his organ, but when Shigure's tongue flashed over the tip, the boy was quickly caving in to her persuasion. The once-timid and cold shaft was donated a healthy portion of lifeblood. Confidently, it began to grow from the nub it had started at. Shigure coaxed the process along, sealing her lips gently on his tip to suckle.

Kenichi bit his lower lip, tilting his head back and suppressing a loud moan. He couldn't count the times he'd imagined Miu doing something like this to him, but never had he imagined that his teacher – more beautiful than Miu! – would be prostrated before him and servicing him; when his dirty thoughts had wandered to Shigure in the past, even in his fantasies, she appeared with her sword brandished and a killing-intent.

Oddly, the real thing gave off none of these vibes, and Kenichi was really enjoying it. He gasped softly and managed to look down and drink in the sight. Shigure's eyes stared forward at his pelvis while her mouth capped the head of his swollen cock. He had grown to a proud six inches; after starting at the mercy of the cold, the difference in size was very impressive.

Slowly, Shigure began to swallow more of him down. Inch by delightful inch, he disappeared in her orifice, and though he could not see it, he felt her gracious tongue rolling against the underside of his cock and salving him with saliva. She neared the halfway point before pulling back to the head, swirling spit generously over the crown to lube him up, and then she came down a bit quicker than before.

She astonished Kenichi by taking him in all the way in this single dive. He jerked, grunted, and gasped when his head reached her throat. Thanks to the portion of spit she'd applied the tip with – as well as some of his own lubricant beading from his slit – it seemed a little easier for him to curve down her throat. " _Oh…! Shigure-san~!_ " Kenichi could swear that he was in danger of cumming then and there, but he fought against it. He wouldn't disappoint his master by turning out to be a quick-shot.

But Shigure had no plans to make his internal struggle easy. She swallowed, the muscles of her throat undulating around his sensitive head, and then pushed her mouth onto him until her lips were against his pubic hair. She stayed there a moment, massaging Kenichi with her throat. But even masters needed to breathe, and although she could've held her breath for an extensive amount of time, she chose to disengage the penis. Strings of saliva broke between her lips and his erection.

She wasn't done with him, was she? She said she'd calm him down, but she only aggravated him after this. He wondered if it would be poor manners or a little overanxious if he asked if she was done.

Fortunately, Shigure did not keep him guessing for long. Because she still had Kenichi's arms caught, she did not have the use of her hands, but that did not stop her from swooping down to his clenching testicles. She caught one in her mouth, roiling it with her tongue to make her disciple squeal in pleasure. She doted on one, then the other, applying equal treatment to the sensitive orbs.

Shigure did not linger on his sac for long, and though Kenichi was a little disappointed to have her mouth leave him, he was more than happy when she reapplied herself to his shaft. She did not try to take him deep like before. Instead, she settled on a reasonable pace bobbing back and forth, taking him halfway into her mouth before pulling back. Often, she would pause to pay particular attention to the sensitive tip, nudging his foreskin back so that she could tickle the glands beneath his cockhead.

Being that this was his first time, Kenichi wasn't to hold off his orgasm for long. His training certainly provided him with some stamina, but that was burned up quickly; besides, it _was_ Shigure tending to his cock. He felt the contents boiling up in his balls discharge. "Sh-Shigure-san, hurry…! Get off! _I'm…!_ " Unable to finish his sentence, he broke free of Shigure's grasp – her hands had become rather lax from his cooperativeness – and tried to dismount her face before he tarnished her. However, she was quicker than him and held onto his waist, anchoring her on his shaft, keeping only the head captured.

It was too late to dissuade her. The hands that had tried pushing her head now clamped down and held her in place. Sobbing with a violent shudder, he came in Shigure's mouth. Ropes of his hot seed fired and made a gooey mess inside her orifice. She did not react and only suckled slightly to aid in the intensity, wishing to draw out the full volume of his climax.

Kenichi stayed taut for quite a while, arching his back and bucking shallowly against his teacher's mouth until the very last waves of his orgasm receded. It was far more intense than the embarrassing loads he released into wads of tissue late at night while fantasizing about a certain busty blonde; strange how her name eluded him at the moment.

Shigure stayed latched onto his cock until the last bit of his cum was swept away and added to her bounty. After thoroughly cleaning his cock, she pulled off and sat back. When her student's eyes were on her again, she dutifully tilted her head and opened her mouth, allowing him to view the abundant mess of white he'd unloaded in the orifice. Her immodesty had Kenichi flaring with a blush again; he wasn't sure how to react and wondered if she wanted him to apologize for it. Again, she proceeded for him, closing her mouth and swallowing the thick substance in two, heavy gulps; she now opened her mouth so that he may witness the absence of his spunk.

Still panting and recovering, Kenichi looked away, afraid he might start acting stupid if he continued to gawk at Shigure. "W-well, I guess we're done, so…"

"Not yet," Shigure answered immediately. She pointed when he shot a look at her, and only then did he realize that his dick had hardly lost any of its potency. Well, of course, he figured; no matter if he came, it was still Shigure. That'd probably be enough to keep him rigid after _five_ orgasms. Shigure was still looking up at him when she started to get up and said, "This time… I'll be more… thorough…"

What did that mean?

Kenichi wasn't given much time to ponder it when he was suddenly thrown down onto his back. The brutality of it matched one of Akisame's throws; she must've learned some techniques just from observation. The stone bedding was far harder than the straw mats at the dojo, but Kenichi hardly could tell the difference after being so beaten and battered so frequently.

He was about to complain about Shigure's aggressiveness, but any words he planned to shout were caught in his throat. Shigure was removing her fundoshi when his eyes were upon her, exposing that heavenly area that resided between her legs. All hair in that area had been completely removed, leaving nothing but silk-smooth skin and a perfect view. She may not have acted like it, but the wetness at her groin and the blossoming of her folds indicated her aroused state. Kenichi would not think of it now, but he'd be somewhat proud that without any preparation, she was ready for him; he never would recall that he'd caught her masturbating earlier.

Despite the view and the promise of what was to come, Kenichi waved his hands frantically in front of him. "Wait, waitwaitwait! Aren't we moving too fast?! It's too much!" he blabbered, spoken like a true virgin in front of a beautiful woman.

"You're supposed to calm down," she told him dryly. "I will help… you…" She stood so that his waist was in between her feet, and then she dropped, nice and slow, letting Kenichi savor every last second of his virginity. A hand drifted below her so that she could point Kenichi's tool upward and guide him inside. When their hot flesh made contact, Kenichi shuddered and grabbed onto whatever crevices he found in the rock beneath him. He was dragged against her wet lips, becoming saturated with her essence. When he was deemed properly set, Shigure lowered herself more, letting him spread her folds, and then her inner walls.

" _Gah~_ …" Heaven? Was this it? Kenichi's mouth gaped open, wide enough for his ghost to drift out to head towards heaven. He was lost in that euphoric state as Shigure continued to move down on him at a controlled pace, putting a hand on his chest for balance. Though her expression remained rather stoic, there was beginning to form a faint blush just underneath her eyes and over the bridge of her nose. Fixing herself atop of him started to prove more difficult, as she'd not coupled with someone for such a long time, and the training kept her muscles tight.

Noticing the lag of her pushing down on him, Kenichi came to his senses to have his brain assaulted by a mad rush of pleasure. His face twitched with the feeling, but he nevertheless asked in a strained breath, "Shigure-san, are you alright?"

Shigure looked up from her task at him. After a pause, she nodded. "You're a little… big," she confessed. The word 'little' made Kenichi worry for a second about his size – which he always thought was an appreciative size – but he was glad that the sentence ended with 'big'. He never thought he'd be associated with that word until he grew muscles like Sakaki-sensei.

One final push finally had Kenichi all the way inside his instructor. She felt him pushing up against her cervix, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. Twisting her hips a little, she made her stance more appropriate before her other hand was added to Kenichi's chest. "I'm going to start… now…"

Go right ahead! Kenichi moaned when she lifted her hips, leaving him coated in her nectar before submerging him again. She was limber, yet she also felt so snug around him. The feeling of her spreading around him with each downward thrust, it almost had Kenichi passing out again. Though he hoped to be respectful, he could not keep his hands idle anymore. At once, he latched them onto Shigure's hips to help keep her steady – not like she needed it – and began to impulsively push his hips up to meet hers. His tempo did not match hers, as he was far less patient. True, he hit her deeper than she would've thought, but that did not mean that she particularly enjoyed his quicker pace. A few times, while she bounced a little after his hips collided up against hers, she gave small grunts behind her closed lips, but they could hardly be heard when the disciple was crying out and moaning each time he wedged through her tight walls.

He had thought he was doing a good job until Shigure told him, "As I thought; when it comes to pleasuring a woman… you have… no talent…"

The admission of his sex-techniques failing struck him even harder than when all of his masters – in unison – agreed that he had no talent in martial arts. He froze up and gaped at Shigure for a while; she regarded him with her usual, cold stare.

No… talent…?

Kenichi felt like he was going to sulk, but instead, resolve burned within him. Clenching his teeth and growling, determined to prove himself, he forced himself up. The position was reversed so that Kenichi was looming over her; it was only this way because Shigure allowed it, or she would've kept him in his submissive state and ridden him for as long as she saw fit. His sudden boldness intrigued her, after all.

Shigure's long, beautiful legs were pushed up towards her head by Kenichi's shoulders, providing him with optimum leverage for deep penetration; her flexibility came in handy for this. He kept himself propped up on his arms, his hands on the ground next to Shigure's head. If he should press his upper body down, her knees would press against those luscious bosoms still bound behind bandages. Though he'd adored to see them set free, his focus now was proving himself to the renowned maiden of weapons. "I… I won't lose!" he promised her, though she remained placid and indifferent to his passion.

He pulled his hips up, withdrawing from her almost completely before returning to her hot, wet sheath. At this angle, he was able to pass against her G-spot with a bit more significance. Having that spot serviced without the application of her fingers was quite a new experience for her; she restrained herself, but there was a mewling sound that rumbled in her throat. Kenichi had thought he had only imagined it until, after another thrust some time later, he heard a similar sound. He could smile triumphantly if he was not so focused; he'd actually got a reaction out of Kosaka Shigure!

That, of course, did not mean that this was his 'victory'. He'd still need to work harder to prove Shigure wrong, and he wasn't going to get cocky; his masters warned him against cockiness, even when he seemed to have a great advantage. He pounded his hips harder into her, hearing their joined bodies squelch wetly each time they joined. Inside her, he could feel her walls flexing more prominently as if to hold him inside as an invited guest. He tried not to lose control of his thrusts – as he didn't want to hurt her, which was somewhat of an arrogant worry on his part – but it was hard to keep an even, tamed pace when the sensation and view only spurred him on. The growing sounds of her sharing his pleasure only worked to encourage him to abandon all caution.

He should be glad that his first load had been consumed by Shigure orally. If she had skipped straight to _this_ , Kenichi seriously doubted he'd keep this up for more than ten seconds, let alone a whole minute. The second male orgasm, he'd read and experienced through private trials, took significantly longer to achieve after the initial one. Now he was using that to his advantage.

Shigure was not one to make noises, having trained herself at a young age not to show pain, fear, arrogance, or pleasure. Otherwise, she'd be far more vocal now. She winced every now and then when Kenichi punched her hard and deep, but it did not hurt; it only sent a shock of pleasure that was harder to stifle than the others. If her legs had not been pushed upward, she would've wrapped them around Kenichi's waist to keep him nice and settled inside of her, beckoning those stronger thrusts. " _Ahn…_ " The soft sound of pleasure escaped her lips during the latest jab.

Feeling that he deserved a reward for actually garnering a reaction from his impassive teacher – or maybe it was just his own perverted desire – Kenichi lifted one hand off the ground, staggering a bit from his disproportionate balance, and then seized the straps hiding Shigure's breasts. Like a ravenous beast, he pawed at the covered, succeeding only in catching brief glimpses of the supple, pale flesh underneath; once, he saw a part of her pert, pink nipples.

Shigure knew his desperation and frustration, and also knew the lure her curvaceous body had on men – Kensei Ma, especially. It would be no bad thing if she let Kenichi indulge. Taking over for Kenichi's sloppy handiwork, she grabbed the bottom of the disheveled, makeshift bra and pulled them up over the glorious mounds, exposing them generously to her disciple.

Bigger than the blonde's, Kenichi's mind screamed, once again failing to come up with the name for his classmate and friend who may or may not have worn glasses; her image kind of blurred in his mind. He was far too focused on those pink tips to really care about anything else.

 _Go on!_ his conscience screamed excitedly. _You've earned it!_

Without further ado, Kenichi latched his hands onto Shigure's tits, sighing rapturously as he memorized their texture and weight. He fondled them greedily, though he tried to restrain himself. The taut, pink nipples became a valuable source of entertainment for him as he began to pinch and flick them. Maybe a taste was allowed…

Pushing through her legs, hooking them at the knee over the crook of his elbows, he stooped down and held a nipple between his pursed lips. He licked, lathered, bit, and suckled on Shigure's breasts, and she had no objections. If she was ever to have a child, she doubted it'd ever be hungry enough to feast on her teats like Kenichi was. That wasn't a bad thing; her breasts were quite sensitive, and Kenichi's attention to them was well-received.

He may have been a little sidetracked by the exposure of her breasts, but Kenichi soon picked himself off of Shigure to start pumping in and out of her again. Unlike before, he now held onto her legs for leverage. At a different angle now, without her ankles near her ears, she felt a variety of new pleasures. And now that her breasts were free, they bounced in hypnotic rhythm with Kenichi's pounding thrusts.

Though he did not notice it, Shigure turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, wincing as she fought down another moan of pleasure. Hidden at her sides, her hands grasped at the rock and her toes curled. The tightening feeling in her pelvis made her whimper and draw her hips up to him.

The moment her channel caved in around him, Kenichi was done for. Nothing in this world would stop it. There was no helping it; though he may have tried to save her from swallowing his load before, he would not remove himself from this wonderfully tight passage. He pressed in deep, bumping up against her cervical wall, his hips stalling and his entire body rattling. With a shout of his master's name, he released deep inside of her. Heat poured against the back of her vagina, seeping into her womb with the mission to implant his genetic makeup. With each, abundant discharge, he bucked and gave a loud grunt. He did this over and over until he had nothing more that could be spent inside of his teacher.

With a sigh of completion and a heavenward smile, Kenichi's muscles gave out. He fell over Shigure like a boned fish, using her heaving right breast as a pillow. All the while, he stayed embedded within her snatch until its flexing muscles removed his wilting cock from her flooded depths.

There was silence aside from his labored breathing. Curious to know Shigure's thoughts, he peeked up at her. Her eyes shied away from his, and he was certain that she was blushing. "Shigure-san?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I… came," she admitted with the degradation of losing a swordfight. She did not want to prove Kenichi inept at pleasuring a woman, but she did wish to keep more control over her body. Having an orgasm meant being overcome with pleasure.

As if dissatisfied with her performance, she shoved Kenichi off of her and stood up, moving over to pick up her fundoshi. She did not seem cold or distant, but she did not say a word to the boy sitting on his haunches, still reeling in pride from what she had admitted. After all he'd heard and read, he feared he'd never be able to bring a girl to climax!

" _Ahh~_ , thank you, God. I can die peacefully now," swooned Kenichi in the blissful aftermath of incredible climax.

"If that's so," Shigure trailed off after adjusting the bandages around her breasts, covering her nipples again. Already, she had pulled her fundoshi back on. She reached down and snagged Kenichi's wrist, hoisting him up to his feet with ease. "Then you can… jump off the cliff now without any regrets… right?" Without the appropriate consent, she started to head in the direction of the crag to plummet Kenichi to the ocean below.

" _What?! No!_ " Kenichi flailed, struggling to pull up his swim trunks, but the weapons master's grip was as solid as iron on his wrist. Crying twin waterfalls, he shrieked, "It was a figure of speech, Shigure-san! I don't want to die~!"


End file.
